


Help: Finding two stories

by Allllcyone



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: sorry not a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 06:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allllcyone/pseuds/Allllcyone
Summary: Hi guys, sorry this is not a story and i don't really know if its ok to post this or not but i promise to delete it as soon as possible.Im looking for two stories and cant find them, believe me i looked multiple times but with no results. I don't know if they were deleted or im not looking in the right places.-One is a story about D'artagnan as the Captain of Musketeers. it's post season3 ,  he's wounded and he thinks he's going to die and then he see Treville's ghost who tells him that his brothers are coming to help him or something like this. And then Athos,Aramis and Porthos show up.- second one is in the war time,they are at the front and Aramis is there too. For some reasons D'artagnan has been cast out (he was setup for something) and then he gets badly wounded and he is dying if im not mistaken and everyone find out he was innocent.Thats all i remember from theses two stories and i really appreciated any help in finding them.





	Help: Finding two stories

-One is a story about D'artagnan as the Captain of Musketeers. it's post season , he's wounded and he thinks he's going to die and then he see Trevill's ghost who tells him that his brothers are coming to help him or something like this. And then Athos,Aramis and Porthos show up.  
\- second one is in the war time,they are at the front and Aramis is there too. For some reasons D'artagnan has been cast out (he was setup for something) and then he gets badly wounded and he is dying if im not mistaken and everyone find out he was innocent.


End file.
